Aprendiendo a ser padres
by ALih Jhac
Summary: Lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora, la responsabilidad de dos jóvenes maestros se verá a prueba, pero no estarán solos en esta aventura, dos pequeñas y hermosas sorpresas harán que sus problemas se vuelvan divertidos, averigüen que les depara a la maestra Tigresa y el guerrero dragón. En su larga carrera como padres.
1. Chapter 1

**Jack.**

**Jai lectores y lectoras, espero que estén muy bien, aquí inicia la secuela de las "sorpresas de la primavera" y ya siento que será un fracaso, algo me dice que siempre que hago estas cosas, últimamente me van del carajo, pero bueno, problemas sin importancia. ¡Lo descubrieron!, el nombre de esta secuela, lo oculté lo mejor que pude, pero parece que soy tan bueno como dora la exploradora para esconder los lugares, o que mi hermana es tan buena como la flechita que siempre señala dichos lugares XD, pero bueno... espero que la disfruten, y respondiendo a un lector, y también escritor respetado, sí Jeffersongongora mi amigo, la historia la haré yo, con ayuda de la loca amansada de mi hermana XD, sin mas que decir, disfruten del capítulo, saludos a todos y que se la pasen de lo mejor.  
**

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

El gong sonó como de costumbre, y era de saberse que los furiosos se encontraban en la cocina, mientras el guerrero dragón les preparaba el desayuno, ¿Curioso del por qué?, pues para la impresión de todos, Po había respondido positivamente al llamado de la campana, Shifu y los furiosos, excluyendo a Tigresa, estaban ligeramente impresionados al ver al panda despierto al toque de la campana, mientras que la felina, se encontraba a un lado de él, esperando las indicaciones del panda rojo, buscaron algo lógico para la situación, como que Tigresa se enojó con Po y por eso lo despertó, o simplemente lo sacó a la fuerza de la cama, pero para sorpresa de todos, el panda tuvo la iniciativa de despertar por sí sólo y para mas incredulidad, él fue el que despertó a Tigresa de su sueño. Shifu optó por tomar el desayuno junto a ellos, y así terminaron todos en la cocina, conversando de cosas ordinarias, mientras estaba listo el desayuno.

—Ey Po, ¿Ya casi están listos? —Mantis preguntó esperando una respuesta positiva.

—No, aún falta un poco más amigo —Respondió con tono burlón.

Víbora seguía conversando con Tigresa, sobre todo lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas, cosa que ponía incomoda a la maestra del estilo radical, pero la pitón quería saber más acerca de su relación, no por ser entrometida, si no que su objetivo era darse algunas ideas acerca de cómo conquistar a cierta ave que se encontraba sentado al lado opuesto de la mesa, Tigresa ya sospechaba algo y quería ayudarla lo mejor que podía, pero tampoco quería revelar cómo es que fueron los encuentros "calurosos" entre ella y Po, el pudor de la felina se podía medir con su orgullo, ya que casi los llevaba al mismo nivel.

—Lo que puedes hacer es… —Tigresa se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensando en algo ideal, pero a la vez no tan revelador que decirle a su mejor amiga. —Ah, rayos… podrías intentar ¿"atacándolo por la espalda"? —Comenzó a mover su cola de izquierda a derecha tomando un poco mas de velocidad en cada repetición.

Víbora miraba concentrada los labios de la felina, esperando paciente con una sonrisa, las palabras que le serían de utilidad para dar su "golpe". Tenía algunas ideas en mente, como, proponerle a Grulla una cena a solas, pero eso sería extraño, ya que los chicos deben tomar el primer paso, y cierto panda rojo no estaría alegre de tener tantos situaciones "melosas" en el palacio, era bastaba con la poca prudencia de él guerrero dragón y la maestra Tigresa en las semanas pasadas, donde todos se veían obligados a ponerse tapones en los oídos, si saben a lo que se hace referencia.

—Ya sé, tu situación es un poco más fácil que la mía, Grulla es un poco más atento que Po para estas cosas, lo único que debes hacer es preparar una noche especial para ustedes dos. —Argumentó la felina.

—Entiendo… pero ¿Cómo crees que deba de hacerlo?. —Víbora preguntó, tomando un poco más de su té.

—Err… no soy la mente brillante para las ocasiones románticas Víbora, pero ahí te va lo único que se me ocurre —

—Sorpréndeme amiga —

—Okey… esta noche hay una pequeña demostración de teatro de sombras en el valle, me enteré que la historia se tratará de una situación romántica, es una buena oportunidad para llevar a cabo tu… —Se quedó mirando a la serpiente con incomodidad.

—Mi amor, Tigresa —Terminó la oración por la felina, sonriendo y enfocando su vista en la misa.

—Errr… sí, eso (Demonios… aún me cuesta trabajo acostumbrarme a estas cursilerías) —Pensó Tigresa, negando con la cabeza mientras le corría un escalofrío por la espalda.

Más allá de la conversación de las féminas guerreras, se encontraba una acalorada charla entre un maestro y sus cuatro alumnos.

—¡Por última vez, he dicho que no! —Exclamó el panda rojo mirando a todos con seriedad.

—Maestro, es injusto, debería darnos una oportunidad, ya se las ha dado a Tigresa y Víbora, ¿por qué no a nosotros?. —Protestó Mono, con el mismo gesto que Shifu.

—Porque ellas son más responsables que ustedes cuatro juntos, ¡idiotas! —Contesto Shifu, aún más molesto que antes.

—Sólo será una noche, no haremos nada malo, lo juramos —Dijo Mantis, cruzando sus tenazas en señal de piedad.

—Lo único que obtendrán de mi si siguen molestando será un castigo de un mes sin comer y sin beber agua —Mascullo el panda rojo, apretando sus puños.

—Por favor maestro, todos sabemos que usted se muere por tener algo de acción —Comentó Po, esbozando una sonrisa retadora.

—Claro que no, eso no es acción, ustedes no sabrían que es acción aunque se enfrentaran a un ejército entero —Dijo Shifu, con un tic en su oreja izquierda.

—Eso quiere decir que ya es un poco obsoleto, y que ya no le gusta divertirse a lo grande je, je, jé —Grulla arqueo una ceja sonriendo con maldad. Todos hicieron el clásico "uuuh" tratando de hacer que Shifu cayera en el viejo juego de los retos.

Shifu se limitó a sonreír revelando la confianza en su rostro, se levantó de la mesa y en un movimiento veloz le puso a cada uno un par de muñequeras y tobilleras negras con un símbolo chino al centro de ellas, en el caso de Mantis fueron puestas en sus tenazas y en un par de patas. Sólo Po pudo ver lo que hizo el maestro, ya que ambos dominaban la paz interior.

—Mira, parece que el maestro Shifu castigará a los chicos de nuevo —Comentó Víbora, apuntando con la cola a las muñequeras de los chicos.

—Por más que me guste ver lo ingeniosos y creativos que son los castigos de mi padre, no me gusta que Po se vea entrometido en esto —Dijo Tigresa, con una expresión de mortificación en el rostro.

—¿Por qué lo dices?, ah, es porque lo amas, ¿Cierto? —Preguntó la serpiente.

—No es eso, lo que pasa es que el maestro se esmera más cuando se trata de castigar a Po —

—¿A qué te refieres? —

—A eso —Tigresa apuntó a las manos de Po, este tenía dos pares en cada mano y en cada pierna, suponiendo que su castigo sería el doble que el de los demás.

—Maestro, ¿qué demonios nos acaba de poner encima? —Preguntó Mono, mirándose los brazos y piernas.

—Je, je, jeje, je, je… —Shifu los miró con una expresión siniestra que les hizo recorrer un escalofrío a todos en la espalda.

—Err… ¿Maestro? —Grulla lo miró entre asustado y confundido.

—Como veo que no quieren cambiar de parecer con respecto a esa fiesta que habrá en el valle, les he puesto esto como castigo, para poner a prueba su desobediencia, ahora se la pensaran dos veces para ir al valle —Shifu respondió, con una voz siniestra y cansina.

—¿Qué sucederá cuando bajemos al valle? —Preguntó Mantis, horrorizado pensando en que si se alejaba mucho de Shifu esas cosas explotarían.

—Bajen al valle y lo sabrán ó quédense aquí y obedezcan mi orden, y les prometo que no les pasará nada malo —Shifu e limitó a responder, sonriendo de manera siniestra.

Por alguna razón, o por el nuevo rostro psicópata de Shifu, los cuatro chicos sabían que a toda costa no debían de bajar a valle, por nada del mundo, así, la cocina fue invadida en un silencio, hasta que el ruido proveniente de la cacerola de fideos captó la atención de todos.

—Orden lista — Po exclamó con euforia, sirviendo los platos a cada uno de los furiosos y a Shifu, mientras, todos se sentaron a comer olvidando lo ocurrido momentos anteriores.

—Po, estos fideos están exquisitos —Dijo Tigresa, comiendo mas de veloz de lo que acostumbra a hacerlo.

—Gracias querida, quiero que mi hermosa Tigresa se alimente bien para que nuestros cachorros sean fuertes como ella —Po comentó, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla para después comenzar a comer.

Pareciera que no, pero todos en el palacio se habían adaptado a la relación de Po y Tigresa, incluso Shifu, aunque aún sentía la necesidad de matar a ese panda por haber acabado con la pureza de *la niña de sus ojos*, pensamientos de padres sobreprotectores, lo único que el panda rojo deseaba en ese momento, era que Po tuviera que bajar al valle, así sentiría el poder del castigo por desobedecerlo, y también, sentiría paz al ver sufriendo al que le arrebató a su pequeña.

—Y dime Tigresa, ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a los cachorros que se desarrollan en tu vientre? —Grulla preguntó, terminando de comer un fideo. La felina paró de comer y miro su estómago, inconscientemente esbozando una sonrisa llena de felicidad y emoción —

—La verdad es que… aún no creo que el destino nos diera la oportunidad de formar una familia, y eso me asusta —Respondió poniendo una expresión de mortificación.

—¿Por qué estas asustada? —Preguntó Shifu, preocupándose por su hija, los demás pararon de comer y pusieron atención en la felina, incluso Po, que la rodeó con su brazo derecho abrazándola.

—Porque me preocupa nuestra seguridad, yo ya no podré entrenar y tampoco ayudarles en las peleas, y eso será una desventaja enorme para ustedes, ¿qué tal si algo malo les sucede por no poder ayudarles?, ¿qué tal si no soy una buena madre para estos cachorros? —Cuestionó mortificándose aún más.

—No te preocupes Tigresa, nada malo pasará, yo estoy aquí para protegerte, para protegerlos… a mi futura familia, te prometo que no dejare que nada malo les pase, aunque sea lo último que haga —Po la consoló, pero sólo recibió una bofetada por parte de la felina, haciendo que todos quedaran impresionados por la repentina actitud de ella.

—¡No quiero que pase eso!, no quiero que nada malo te pase Po… no podría vivir sabiendo que algo malo sucederá y yo estuve ahí, incapaz de protegerte, o a ellos —Argumentó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Hija, él no está sólo, nos tienes a nosotros, somos una familia, unidos, nada malo pasará, podemos asegurarlo —Shifu y los furiosos rodearon a la felina brindándole una sonrisa y un pequeño golpecito en la espalda, la felina sonrió despejando su mente.

—Gracias, por estar conmigo, siempre —Espetó, sintiéndose más segura.

—Oye querida… tus golpes no son tan suaves como crees que son, ¡Auch!, eso sí dolió —Dijo Po, sobándose la mejilla, con una lágrima en el lado donde recibió la cachetada.

Los demás rieron y Tigresa se sintió algo apenada por haber golpeado sin razón alguna al guerrero dragón, se acercó a él y le compensó lo sucedido dándole un suave beso en la zona lastimada, el panda sonrió de nuevo, olvidando el malestar de segundos atrás, mirando a la felina con una sonrisa soñadora.

—Tigresa… a veces me pregunto cómo es que nosotros terminamos juntos… aún no me lo explico —Una expresión de tristeza se formó en su rostro, llamando rápidamente la atención de todos.

—Oh diablos… ahí vamos de nuevo —Dijo Mantis, rodando los ojos en señal de enfado.

—Ay Po… no seas tan tonto —Tigresa rodeó la pierna derecha de Po con su cola sonriéndole con felicidad.

—Bueno, desde que Tigresa no puede entrenar, y Po deberá de estar al pendiente de ella con todas sus necesidades y sus… "peticiones especiales"… debemos esmerarnos más en nuestro entrenamiento, ahora yo seré su compañero de entrenamiento, vamos al salón de entrenamiento —Sin otra palabra que decir, Shifu salió de la cocina, seguido de Grulla, Mono y Mantis, dejando atrás a Víbora, quien seguía comentando algunos últimas cosas para su "golpe".

—Nos vemos más tarde Chicos, que se diviertan —Y tan pronto como terminó, Víbora desapareció de la cocina dejando a la pareja solos en sus respectivos lugares.

—¿Qué tanto hablaban tu y Víbora? —Po preguntó, depositando los platos en el fregadero y lavándolos ya que se había acostumbrado muy bien a la tarea cuando vivía en el restaurante de Ping.

—Algunos preparativos… es cosa de chicas —Tigresa respondió, esbozando media sonrisa. Recargó el peso de su cabeza en las palmas de sus patas.

—Oh, ya veo… listo, terminé de limpiar los platos, ahora, ¿qué te gustaría hacer cariño? —

—No lo sé Po… quizá meditar un poco bajo la sombra del árbol sagrado —

—Suena perfecto Tigresa, vamos entonces —Po se acerco a la felina ayudándole a ponerse de pie, y entonces fue cuando pudo ver una ligera hinchazón en el abdomen de la felina, una pequeña bolita.

—Tigresa… mira, tu estómago —Espetó con incredulidad y con mucha emoción al ver el pequeño bulto remarcado en la camisa roja de la felina.

—Po… es… increíble, ¿no es así? —Espetó rodeando su estómago con sus patas.

—Claro que lo es… querida —Po replicó, abrazando a la felina por detrás depositando un beso en su cabeza. Por un momento, permanecieron en su lugar, observando el bulto en el estomago de ella, hasta que Tigresa alzó la cabeza, mirando con dirección a la puerta, donde se encontraba Shifu, observándolos detenidamente.

—¿Qué sucede maestro? —Preguntó la felina.

—Nada, vine de vuelta por que olvide mi bastón en la mesa… oh cielos… siento que voy a estallar —Shifu contestó, agitando la cabeza a los lados tratando de eliminar la ira de su mente al ver a ese panda idiota tocando a su hija. Po y Tigresa cruzaron sus ojos sin entender lo que el panda rojo estaba diciendo, sólo se limitaron a permanecer en silencio. —Oh, se me olvidaba, Tigresa, si bien no me equivoco, hoy cumples un mes en tu embarazo… lo que me recuerda que, los síntomas comenzaran a florecer de ahora en adelante —Después de replicar esas palabras, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro, mirando directamente al panda. Tigresa y Po se miraron entre sí, la mirada de él reflejaba preocupación y temor, y la de ella, era una suave y llena de ternura.

—Oh, descuida Po… yo soy más fuerte que otras controlando mis sentimientos y mis deseos, te prometo que nada de eso pasará —Confesó dándole un abrazo fuerte.

**3 días después…**

—¡PO, DONDE DEMONIOS TE HAS METIDO!, ¡POR QUE TARDAS TANTO CON MIS DUMPLINGS! ¡QUIERO Youtia, Zong Y Shahe Fen AHORA MISMO! —Se escuchó gritar a la felina hasta los lugares más alejados del valle de la paz.

—Pero linda, esos ingredientes sólo los puedo conseguir en el valle de la paz y otros en la ciudad de gongmen… no puedo bajar, ¿recuerdas? Tengo estas cosas y Shifu no me las quita aún —Dijo Po, tembloroso y con un plato lleno de dumplings en la mano, el cual, fue arrebatado rápidamente por las garras de la felina, quien devoraba el platillo con rapidez y ferocidad, mirando al panda con un semblante de muerte.

—¡QUIERO MI COMIDA AHORA MISMO! —Gritó de nuevo, gruñendo y mirando al panda de manera amenazante.

—Está bien Tigresa, los traeré enseguida —Po Murmuró tembloroso, salió del cuarto como alma que llevaba el diablo, redactando mentalmente si testamento, ya que era imposible conseguir los ingredientes del platillo de la felina en el palacio, la única manera de complacer a la felina era ir al valle, pero también le esperaba el castigo por desobedecer a su maestro, aún no sabía que poder tenían las cosas que estaban colocadas en sus brazos y piernas. —No puedo hacer otra cosa, tendré que ir con mi padre —Y dicho esto salió del palacio, bajando rápidamente hasta llegar al valle, pero para su sorpresa, los aros de sus extremidades aún no explotaban, lo electrocutaban, o en el peor de los caos… lo mataban. —Supongo que ya no sirven… bueno, una cosa menos de que preocuparme.

Pronto llegó al restaurant de Ping, el ganso estaba atendiendo a los clientes que eran muy pocos, Po entró en la cocina y tan pronto como sus pulmones tomaron aire caminó hasta su padre dejándose caer de cara a sus pies.

—¿Qué quieres hijo? —Preguntó ignorando la situación en la que se encontraba el panda.

—*gasp, gasp… gasp* hola Pa, vengo porque necesito tu ayuda, veras… —No terminó ya que Ping le había dado un golpe con el sartén que llevaba en el ala.

—Ya sé lo a lo que viniste Po… realmente me tienes muy decepcionado —Ping espetó, cruzándose de alas. Po, quien ahora veía estrellas en todo su panorama, se levantó como pudo del suelo, amenazando con desplomarse de nuevo y quedar inconsciente.

—Por… porqué….¿Por qué?...¡oye! ¿Por qué me pegas pa? —Preguntó, aturdido y respirando tan rápido como sus pulmones se lo permitían.

—Es simple hijo, la maestra Tigresa, tu mujer, está luchando y trabajando todo lo posible por tener a mis nietos, y tú, no puedes mantenerla feliz —

—A que…¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —Po preguntó, de nuevo, respirando más tranquilo, pero aún sintiendo que el suelo se le movía.

—Po… no sé cómo es posible pero, hace unos momentos escuché claramente el grito de la maestra replicando molestia, y estoy seguro de que tú tienes que ver con eso, y esos grilletes de tus manos y piernas me lo confirman —Señalo los brazos de él.

—No, pa… es una larga historia, pero no tengo tiempo para hablar, vengo por los ingredientes para preparar Shahe Fen… Tigresa está muy molesta porque tiene hambre y me pide que le prepare ese platillo —Po explicó, sobándose la cabeza gimiendo a susurros.

—Ah, ya veo… con que eso es lo que pasa, los antojos del embarazo ¿eh?, pues bien, traeré los ingredientes del almacén hijo, espera aquí un momento… y no te acabes los fideos—El ganso entró en una puerta desapareciendo de la cocina, Po se quedó sentado mirando hacia la nada.

—Espero que esto acabe pronto, o me volveré loco como el maestro Yao —Recargó el peso de su cabeza en la palma abierta de su pata— Aunque… eso sería bárbaro jeje.

**Media hora después…**

—Muy bien, ya estoy de vuelta para subir al palacio y aún no me ha pasado nada, quizás Shifu estaba tratando de asustarnos —

Cuando Po quiso subir el primer escalón, sintió como un peso en sus extremidades se fue haciendo presente, haciéndole mantener el equilibrio con más dificultad.

—Pero qué demonios está… —Cuando terminó de subir el escalón sintió que ahora pesaba el doble de lo normal, haciéndole encorvarse un poco. —Maldición, siento que ahora peso el doble… pero.. ¿por qué será? —De momento recordó los aros que Shifu colocó en sus extremidades y observo que estos seguían siendo normales. —Así que este era el castigo de Shifu… maldito maestro orejón, sólo a ti se te ocurre hacerme esto, pero no sabe que tengo un haz bajo la manga —Cerró sus ojos concentrando su Chi hasta llegar al punto de la paz interior, tomó la caja donde llevaba los ingredientes y apuntó al cielo, para después lanzarla haciéndola volar rápidamente por los aires. —Bien… ahora debo de subir tan pronto como pueda —Dicho esto, empezó a corres tan rápido como el viento viajaba, sintiendo que en cada escalón que subía, el peso de sus extremidades iba en aumento.

Cuando llegó a la cima, observó que Mono se encontraba inconsciente, rodeado por Víbora y Mantis, quienes lo veían confusos tratando de despertarlo, a un lado de ellos se encontraba la caja donde estaban los ingredientes, Po se desplomó en el suelo, y cuando sus extremidades lo tocaron este se rajó haciendo cuatro enormes huecos en él.

—*pant* hola *pant* chicos… *pant* ayúdenme *pant* —Víbora se acercó de inmediato dejando a Mantis con Mono.

—¿Qué rayos te sucedió Po? —Preguntó con mortificación.

—No es… nada *pant*… solo… *pant* necesito tomar un poco de aire, estoy exhausto. —Po replicó, parándose lentamente, el peso de sus grilletes había desaparecido, recuperando su peso normal.

—No es por interrumpir tu descanso, pero… Tigresa está muy molesta, y quiere verte… mencionó algo sobre que alguien sería su cena si no se apresuraba con su Shahe fen… —Víbora volteó de nuevo para ver que el lugar donde Po debería estar se encontraba vacío, y también la caja que había caído del cielo, la cual, golpeó la cabeza de Mono desmallándolo también había desaparecido.

—Qué extraño… —Susurró, siseando hasta donde estaba Mantis, a un lado del primate que empezaba a recobrar la consciencia.

Po preparó los platillos de la felina, fue rápido a su habitación y la encontró dormida pacíficamente, también encontró algunos lugares arañados, sus figuras de acción tiradas por el suelo y la figura de él estaba sin cabeza, lo que le hizo tragar grueso. Lentamente, caminó hasta la cama y se sentó, la tomó del hombro agitándola con suavidad, hasta que ella empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

—¿Po…? —Preguntó con los ojos casi abiertos.

—Sí cariño, volví con tu comida, espero que te guste —él contestó, dándole un beso en la frente, haciéndola sonreír.

Con su ayuda, Tigresa se sentó sobre su cama, tomando un platillo y comiendo tranquilamente, mientras era observada por el panda.

—Esta delicioso Po… gracias —Lo miró con ternura.

—Sólo hago lo que debo de hacer… por mi tigresa, yo soy capaz de todo… —Espetó, rodeándola con su brazo izquierdo.

—Querrás decir… por nosotras —Ella replicó, tomando otro bocado.

—¿Tú crees que sean hembras? —Po preguntó, imaginándoselas en su mente.

—Sé que lo serán… —

—¿Qué te hace estar tan segura de eso? —

—Es el instinto maternal el que me lo dice… —Tigresa respondió, mirando su vientre con felicidad. Po tenía ganas de caerse a carcajadas por la escena frente a sus ojos, ver a la maestra Tigresa, radical y bárbara, mostrando el otro lado de su ser.

—Yo también pienso que serán cachorritas…—Espetó, recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de la felina.

—Oye Po… siento lo de tu muñeco… no quería destruirlo. —Tigresa agachó sus orejas sintiéndose un poco apenada.

—Descuida… puedo comprar otro, y además, no eres tú… bueno, si fuiste tú, pero tú no tienes la culpa… tu cuerpo tiene la culpa, pero tú no la… —Po sintió la garra de la felina en sus labios.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir Po… gracias por aceptar mi disculpa —Replicó, volviendo a tomar otro bocado.

Tan pronto como terminó, Po se llevó los platos a la cocina y volvió para acostare junto a ella, pues ya había anochecido, terminó de preparar los fideos para los otros furiosos y el maestro y volvió a donde quería estar todo el día, al lado de su amada felina, y en su pensamiento… su futura esposa. Ya que todos dormían, y que Tigresa también se quedó dormida, salió al árbol sagrado, a meditar un poco, hasta que un destello verde hizo que abriera los ojos.

—Hola guerrero dragón —La figura fue tomando forma hasta quedar la figura de Oogway sentado a un lado de él.

—Hola maestro Oogway, que bárbaro es poder verlo de nuevo —Po exclamó eufórico, mirando a la vieja tortuga con mucho asombro.

—También me alegro de poder verte panda, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo —Sus ojos cambiaron de trayectoria hasta el valle de la paz.

—Si… bastante tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro —Po también enfocó su mirada en el valle.

—Veo que tienes algunos planes en mente… —

—Así es maestro, planeo proponerle matrimonio a Tigresa, necesito conseguir las cosas tan rápido como sea posible —Dijo Po, mirando de nuevo a la tortuga.

—Me alegro por ti amigo, ¿Quién lo diría, no es así? —Oogway miró de nuevo a Po.

—Lo sé… es algo complicado cuando lo piensas… pero las cosas pasan, inexplicablemente. —

—Hehe… fue un gusto verte de nuevo guerrero dragón, volveré a visitarte —La tortuga se colocó de pie desapareciendo en el baile de los pétalos del durazno.

—¡Espere!... ¡necesito que me ayude a lidiar con Shifu!... ¡es bárbaramente malvado!. —Exclamó con rapidez, pero Oogway había desaparecido por completo. Suspiró negando con la cabeza y se puso de pie, caminando de vuelta al palacio, pero al subir los escalones a la cocina, los grilletes habían sido activados de nuevo, dificultándole el regreso.

—¡Maldito seas, orejón! —Exclamó con frustración.

* * *

**Alisson.**

**pues... espero que les gustara el cap, tanto como me gusto a mi xP, parece que mi hermano se retirara de escribir, y me dejara sola :c lo se chicos, es algo loco, pero dice que ya no le llama mucho la atencion, hacer capitulos, pero descuiden, lo convencere de que siga :D mientras tanto... saludos, besos y abrazos a todos, que la pasen de lo mejor. :#**

**El Shahe fen y el Youtiao son platillos chinos, hechos a base de arroz, me da flojerita escribir la descripcion xDD, ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jk: Saludos, amigos de fanfiction, espero que estén bien. Hoy les traigo este cap, espero que lo disfruten. Adiós amigos de fanfiction, su apoyo se agradece enormemente, suerte y éxito con sus historias.**

**(Ese fue el comentario más pobre que eh hecho, pero bueno... son las 3 de la madrugada xd)**

* * *

**6 Meses después…**

La hembra más furiosa… temible y respetada como guerrera, admirada y reconocida por su heroísmo se encontraba en una labor que necesitaba de toda su concentración, fuerza y equilibrio, la fémina sabía que lo que estaba por suceder a continuación posiblemente sería el reto más difícil de su vida y por supuesto… el más vergonzoso también. Frente a ella se encontraba su fiel compañera, con un gesto de enfado y desesperación en su rostro, era obvio que después de estar más de una hora tratando de terminar su trabajo ya la estaba impacientando, y es que la hembra no cedía… era algo imposible de admitir y mucho menos… hacer.

—¡Tigresa!... —Llamó la serpiente con rotunda molestia, la hembra sin responder con gestos ó palabras negó con la cabeza tan rápido como si su vida dependiera de ello. La compañera suspiró cansada, pareciera que pasaron toda la tarde en aquel cuarto, simplemente admiraba lo fiel que la felina era a su decisión y que nada la hiciera cambiar de opinión. Aunque su rostro denotara firmeza por dentro estaba terriblemente asustada, jamás se había sentido así, cómo sus piernas temblaban aunque claro, su peso ya no importaba, ahora la enorme barriga que tenía decía lo mucho que el guerrero dragón la alimentaba, pero claro… ese no era el motivo del por qué sus piernas temblaban como gelatina, además de que sentía que transpiraba a través de su pelaje blanco y anaranjado, no… eso no era normal, con el mismo semblante serio y atemorizado se sentó en su cama, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro de una manera muy agitada, evadiendo el contacto visual de su amiga reptil. La serpiente tenía una enorme vena remarcada en la frente, vaya que estaba furiosa ¿Cómo era posible que esto estuviera pasando?... si era bien sabido que la felina lo había dicho, pero lo que pasaba ahora era una exageración.

—Tigresa… —Llamó con voz tranquila esta vez, se acerco a la acostada felina y con delicadeza pasó por encima de ella, rodeando el enorme vientre que era cubierto por una camisa similar a la de su vestimenta de entrenamiento, sólo que esta era maternal. Se subió por la cama al lado derecho de la cabeza de la felina, mirándola con un semblante dulce y enternecedor. —Te ves hermosa embarazada… ¿no te lo han dicho amiga?. —Preguntó, sin esperar respuesta mientras acariciaba el rostro de ella con la punta de su cola. La felina suavizó su mirada tensa y empezó a respirar con tranquilidad, cerrando los ojos y curveando sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa casi apreciable. —Tigresa… —Replicó con una voz aún más baja y dulce que la anterior, acercándose a su rostro e implantando un suave beso en su frente. —Los chicos están muy emocionados por ustedes dos… Grulla se la ha pasado toda la mañana con algunos preparativos, los lugares, los invitados y el equipo que necesitaremos… —Hizo una pausa mirando por la ventana, donde ya comenzaba a atardecer. —Mantis y Mono parecen pequeños aprendiendo a hablar, les ha sido difícil elaborar los decorativos del lugar, ellos decidieron hacerlo a tu estilo, sin mucho… "rosado" jiji. —Rió entre dientes recordando la clara imagen de Mono envuelto en papel china de varios colores y Mantis diseñando con precisión cómo irían colocados los invitados.

—¿Dónde está Po?. —Preguntó la felina, frunciendo un poco el ceño y moviendo la cola con más velocidad. La serpiente sonrió para sus adentros, le sorprendía que su amiga fuese tan celosa y sobre protectora con lo que le correspondía, incluso después de declararse su amor e intimar en numerosas ocasiones hasta el grado de quedar preñada le era poco para que las demás hembras del valle quitaran sus fantasías al lado del guerrero dragón, la felina no confiaba en nadie que no fueran los cinco, su padre, el padre de Po y Po.

—Él está en la gruta del dragón con el maestro Shifu, quería charlar un poco con él, quizás algo de entrenamiento, ya sabes… Po también se encuentra nervioso por lo de mañana, igual que tú. —Soltó una pequeña carcajada que provocó que la felina alzara una ceja, aún con los ojos cerrados. —Él piensa que no podrás mantenerte en pie durante la ceremonia por esa enorme panza que llevas ahí. —Tigresa sonrió con dulzura, amaba que su amante se preocupara así por ella.

Víbora se deslizó hasta bajar de la cama, tomó aquello a lo que la felina le temía y lo alzó frente a ella, mirándola con un semblante serio. —Tigresa… es la última vez que te lo pido por las buenas, ¿lo harás sí o no?. —Mas que pregunta fue una orden. La poderosa guerrera radical abrió sus ojos carmesí y se sentó en la esquina de la cama, endureciendo su gesto de nuevo al ver lo que representaba el mayor reto de su vida.

—¡No quiero!. —Exclamó con un pequeño puchero, haciendo enfurecer enormemente a la serpiente que gestó un rostro psicópata.

—¡Tigresa, te vas a poner este vestido de bodas y así podré medirlo! ¡No me importa qué es lo que quieres o qué no! ¡¿Me has entendido?!. —Gritó la serpiente, acercándose de manera amenazante a ella con el vestido. Era largo, de color blanco, con adornos a los lados y bordados en la cintura, la zona de los pechos fue aumentada porque los de la felina habían crecido mucho por la lactancia.

—Está bien Víbora… me pondré el vestido, es solo que… —Se miró los pechos con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, durante mucho tiempo los tuvo pequeños y ahora eran más grandes. — Me veré ridícula. —Replicó con voz baja.

—No me importa, ahora ponte ese vestido o yo te lo meteré a la fuerza. —Finalizó la serpiente, observó como las orejas de la felina caían por detrás de su cabeza en señal de derrota, sonrió triunfante y le entregó el vestido.

#####

Era increíble que el ruido de las pequeñas gotas de agua cayeran en el pequeño estanque dentro de aquella gruta donde un enorme dragón hecho de rocas reposaba sobre un cimiento de abobe emitiera tanta tranquilidad, al menos eso pensó él, con los ojos cerrados respirando profundamente, podía escuchar claramente la respiración del que se hallaba a su lado, aún más tranquilo que él. Después de media hora de estar en la misma pose actual, el viejo panda rojo abrió sus ojos y giró su mirada hacia él. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, ese panda que en un inicio fue tan torpe, glotón y perezoso, aceptó una responsabilidad tan enorme y cambió su actitud, bueno, un poco, porque aún conservaba ciertos ámbitos que lo sacaban de sus casillas, pero todo eso por su hija… la pequeña a la que trajo de aquél lugar tan oscuro y vacío para ella, donde vio su enorme tristeza y soledad. En aquellos momentos no fue más que una pequeña a la que deseaba brindarle algo de apoyo, pero cuando decidió sacarla de ese lugar y la trajo junto a él, la cuidó y le enseñó kung fu, fue tomando mucho cariño hacia ella, su pequeña, decidida, fuerte y leal, con un carácter imponente y de corazón bravo. Tenía miedo de mostrar lo que sentía por ella, lo de su primer hijo le fue muy doloroso y hasta ahora se daba cuenta del error que había sido no haberla disfrutado más cuando debió hacerlo, ahora era otra la situación… pronto sería abuelo, su nieto, hijo de sus dos más poderosos alumnos, nada podía hacerlo sentir más orgulloso de su hija, y bueno… empezaba a sentir aprecio por el panda que estaba mirando en esos mismos momentos. Con el tiempo empezó a aceptar que él fuera la pareja potencial de su hija, fue gracias a él que su hija se había abierto emocionalmente con todos y empezara a verlo como padre, sonrió cálidamente, después de todo, tenía mucho que agradecer al guerrero dragón.

—Panda… —Espetó en voz baja, para llamar su atención.

—Maestro Shifu ¿sí?. —Pregunto él, con un semblante nervioso pero seguro a la vez.

—Cómo…¿cómo va todo entre tú y mi hija?. —Preguntó con suavidad y un rostro sereno.

Po se quedó callado por unos momentos, mirando al suelo y de nuevo al panda rojo, abrió la boca con cuidado suspirando y poniendo una enorme sonrisa que decía todo lo bien que iba su relación con la felina. —Shifu, todo es asombroso… es lo más bárbaro que me ha sucedido en toda mi vida, Tigresa es la mujer de mis sueños y ahora ve… mañana nos casamos. — Respondió con alegría, recostándose sobre el suelo colocó sus manos por detrás de su cabeza.

—Hmm… ya veo, es bueno saber que pronto podrán completar su felicidad. —Tan pronto como terminó, Po dio un salto de su lugar mirándolo con asombro y brillo en sus ojos.

—¡¿Estas bromeando?!... desde el primer momento que estuve junto a ella supe que mi felicidad estaba completa… —Exclamó con júbilo, se sentó de nuevo mirando su reflejo en el agua.

Shifu sonrió un poco con suavidad, se puso de pie y a medida que se iba acercando al guerrero dragón su rostro se iba tornando serio y sin emociones, con su bastón toco el hombro de él hasta que obtuvo su atención. —Panda… ¿estás listo?. —Él respondió asintiendo como niño pequeño. —Bien… porque quiero pedirte que cuando mi hija se una en matrimonio contigo, nada podrá separarlos, quiero que cuides muy bien de ella, ha llevado una vida muy dura desde pequeña. Carente de amor y aprecio, y no quiero… no quiero que eso siga sucediendo, te pido por favor que no hagas nada que la haga sentir mal, cuida bien de ella y de tus futuros hijos, ya no necesita sufrir más de lo que lo ha hecho, ¿puedo confiar en que lo harás?. —Preguntó con firmeza.

Po miró al suelo reflexionando un poco, claro que jamás haría nada para sentir mal a Tigresa, pero el simple hecho de imaginar lo dura que fue su vida de pequeña, y lo de grande le dolía, aunque ya hubiese pasado, el pensamiento seguía presente, sentía ira por aquellos que se atrevieron a herir a su felina. Miró a Shifu con un rostro duro muy poco usual en él. —Maestro Shifu… sé a lo que se refiere, prometo que no dejaré que nada malo le pase a Tigresa, ni a mis cachorros, y por favor, le quiero pedir algo. —Tomó el bastón del panda rojo y lo apretó con suavidad, este asintió prestando toda atención a sus palabras. —Sé que hay muchas personas haya afuera deseando mi muerte o la muerte de mis allegados, y muchos harán lo imposible por verme sufrir, incluso utilizarme a mí para ello. Lo que quiero pedirle es que si en algún momento pierdo el control de mi y Tigresa o mis cachorros se puedan ver comprometidos por eso… —Hizo una pausa y apuño la mano de Shifu en la suya. —No piensen dos veces en detenerme, si es necesario… mátenme. —

Shifu lo miró con un gesto sarcástico y molesto, se alzó en su bastón y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza , haciendo que el panda se llevara las manos a la cabeza y empezara a chillar con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Auh!... ¡rayos Shifu!, de verdad amas golpearme… ¿porqué fue esta vez?. —Preguntó con molestia.

—Panda, no seas tan dramático, si quisiera escuchar algo así me largaría al valle a ver una estúpida obra de amor en el teatro de sombras. —Contestó mientras le golpeaba de nuevo pero en el estómago, haciendo que riera y se quejara a la vez.

—Ok ok ok… ya entendí tu punto Shifu, pero no me sigas golpeando, ¡en verdad duele!. —Exclamó sobándose la cabeza.

Shifu sonrió satisfecho, enderezó su bastón y empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida de la gruta, cuando estuvo cerca volteó sobre su hombro con una pequeña sonrisa. —Por cierto, una manera de hacer sentir mal a mi hija es no darle comida, y la hora del desayuno se está pasando panda, ya sabes lo que sucede cuando ella pierde una comida —Seguido de esas palabras rió entre dientes.

Po salió de su trance recordando ese pequeño detalle y además el resto de los furiosos también estaban esperando el desayuno y un mal temperamento por parte de la felina. Cuando Po llegó a la cocina encontró a todos los furiosos en sus respectivos lugares, saludó como de costumbre y empezó a hacer el desayuno. Tigresa seguía platicando un poco con Víbora y el resto de los chicos hablaban sobre el día de mañana, sobre que la fiesta de bodas sería la oportunidad perfecta para poder encontrar a la chica ideal, excluyendo a Grulla que ya tenía en mente a la dama de bodas.

—Bien chicos, la sopa esta lista. —Sirvió los platos y tomó su lugar junto a la felina, le dio un beso en la frente y la miró con ternura. —Hoy estas bárbara y hermosa—. Le dijo en un susurro dulce, cerca de su oído.

Tigresa rió con la boca cerrada, le pareció divertido y tierno que todos los días fuera lo mismo, que su amante se despertara y cuando ella lo hiciera lo primero en escuchar fueran esas palabras por parte de él. La Tigresa antigua hubiera pateado su trasero hasta los 1000 escalones y después lo dejaría caer, pero ahora era diferente. —Gracias, guerrero dragón yo también te encuentro excelente el día de hoy. —Respondió, dándole una lamida en la mejilla que hizo que Po se sonrojara.

—Amigo… esto nunca deja de ser nuevo —. Musitó él, acercándose a su rostro e implantando un dulce beso en sus labios sabor a miel.

Después entro Shifu y tomó una taza de té, vio que todos se encontraban presentes y aprovechó dándole las indicaciones necesarias del día, entrenar, comer y descansar, excepto por Po y Tigresa, él tendría que quedarse al cuidado de ella mientras permanecía en su cuarto o en cualquier otro lugar del palacio.

—Hombre… esto se está volviendo aburrido sin ustedes dos— Mantis señaló a la pareja. Mono y Grulla reflexionaron por unos segundos y asintieron afirmando esas palabras, Víbora permanecía algo silenciosa en la conversación, conociéndolos pensó que todo eso daba inicio a una broma o simplemente hacer sentir incómoda a la pareja.

—Lo siento chicos, pero debo cuidar a Tigresa durante todo este tiempo, es necesario, pero descuiden, pronto se podrán divertir con estos… —Tocó el estómago de la felina. —cachorros de aquí dentro.

—¡Sí!... yo quiero jugar con ellos todo el día, serán preciosos. —Dijo Víbora con una enorme sonrisa, aunque Mantis lo vio como un gesto psicópata que le hizo alzar una ceja.

—Si yo fuera ustedes… no estaría tan seguro de dejarlos con Víbora, ella es algo… —No terminó para esquivar un plato que venía de la dirección de la reptil, la cual lo miraba con un gesto fulminante. —No necesito decir el resto… —Agregó alejándose un poco de ella. El resto rió por lo sucedido.

—Chicos, espero que estén listos para mañana, será su gran día. —Dijo Víbora sonriente. —Y hablando de otras cosas, deberías dejar de comer, puede que mañana no te quede el atuendo. —Agregó tomando otro bocado, Tigresa volteó a mirar a Po con una sonrisa retadora arqueando una ceja, él se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba otro fideo.

—Ya escuchaste a Víbora, Po… espera hasta mañana para poder comer como lo haces. —Musitó con tono burlón, recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él y siguió comiendo su plato de fideos.

Víbora optó un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas emitiendo una pequeña risita burlesca, negó con la cabeza y con la punta de su cola apuntó ala felina, los chicos también empezaron a reírse entre murmuros, estuvieron así hasta que la felina se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?. —Preguntó con una ceja alzada.

Los demás empezaron a reírse más fuerte excepto Po, al ver a la felina con la boca llena de dumplings, en su mano derecha un plato lleno de ellos y en su izquierda 3 más esperando a ser devorados por ella, a todos les pareció tierno y gracioso, al ver que nadie le decía, Tigresa siguió comiendo pero aún con esa mirada fulminante característica de ella. Po entendió un poco después y también empezó a reír.

—Tigresa… cuando dije sobre lo de la comida me refería a ti. —Explicó la reptil, negando con una sonrisa. —Es decir, ya has comido más de lo que Po suele hacerlo por las mañanas. —Señaló tres platos vacíos a un lado de ella. —Y parece que aún no te llenas. —Agregó con una pequeña risita.

La felina agachó sus orejas en señal de vergüenza mientras se sonrojaba enormemente, hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Po se acercó a ella y con su mano empezó a sobarle la espalda.

—Ella debe de hacerlo, bueno, debo admitir que es bárbaro que Tigresa duerma y coma más que yo pero… —

—¡PO! —. Gritó Tigresa, dedicándole una mirada de "no me estás ayudando con esto". Este sonrió rascándose la nuca. Mono y Grulla rieron una vez más.

—Es normal… durante el embarazo suele pasar eso, y Tigresa parece tener ese efecto duplicado, o quizás sea que esos pequeños son tan hambrientos como su papá. —Dijo Víbora con voz dulce, los demás iban a burlarse pero ella les dedicó una mirada tan peligrosa que les hizo latir el corazón con fuerza. —Aún así, te vez bella Tigresa—.

—Gracias Víbora, eso me hace sentir un uno por ciento mejor. —Siguió comiendo sus dumplings como si nada hubiera pasado. —Pero jamás me entrenaron para poder controlar esta enorme hambre y sueño que me da —.Agregó con una pequeña sonrisa .

Después del desayuno el resto de los furiosos se retiraron al salón de entrenamiento, dejando así a Po y Tigresa en la cocina, ya que la felina tenía que saciarse con otro plato más de dumplings que Po hizo con gusto para ella, una vez que la felina estuvo llena ambos salieron de la cocina directo a la cima del árbol de fruto sagrado. El pasar de la mañana se fue rápido, el sol se encontraba en lo más alto con una luminosidad poderosa, cosa que empezó a sofocar a la maestra, aunque su ropa fuese hecha de seda delgada el calor le estaba incomodando, por lo que ambos se marcharon del lugar hacia las habitaciones, más específicamente a la de ella. Se recostó en su cama que Po la había ampliado para ambos, la antigua habitación del guerrero dragón estaba deshabitada. Ambos querían su espacio por lo que a él le tomó más de dos meses en adecuarla a ellos, todos pensaron que la maestra del estilo del tigre lo votaría a los 3 días, ya que él era muy desordenado, ruidoso y poco pertinente, pero para sorpresa de todos pensaron que el panda fue secuestrado y les entregaron a uno nuevo, que marcaba todo lo opuesto a lo que era antes. Tigresa estaba contenta por esto y más que agradecida porque su padre permitió estos "ajustes".

—Tigresa… ¿quieres algo?. —Preguntó Po con suavidad, acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó de frente a ella, mirándola con una sonrisa enternecedora.

—No Po, estoy bien… gracias. —Contestó con otra sonrisa alegre, su felicidad no podía ser mayor, estar al lado del macho que amaba y ser la madre de sus cachorros, cachorros… de pronto un gesto profundo se tornó en su rostro, sujetó la mano de Po con fuerza captando su atención. —Po… tengo miedo. —Susurró lo suficiente fuerte para que el la escuchara con claridad.

El panda arqueó una ceja torciendo un poco la boca y la cabeza, se acercó a ella mirándola a los ojos con confusión. —¿Por qué?. —Preguntó con el mismo tono de voz. Ella volteó un poco su mirada al techo, respiró profundo y apretó un poco más su mano.

—Po ¿alguna vez pensaste que esto sucedería? Es decir, lo de ser padre y todas esas cosas de familia… —Espetó a susurro. Él la miró aún más confundido, pero para no entrañar más y saber a donde quería llegar ella respondió con voz firme pero suave…

—Claro que sí Tigresa, pero jamás pensé que sería tan pronto y con alguien tan hermosa como tú ¿porqué la pregunta?. —Tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas y empezó a masajearla con delicadez.

—Supongo que fue antes de que fueras el guerrero dragón… me eh puesto a pensar en todo y… me da miedo no ser una buena madre para estos cachorros, y no solo eso, si algún bandido quisiera dañarlos… Po, te juro que no sé qué haría, me volvería loca, mataría al maldito que se atreviera a tocarlos… sé qué piensas, es algo extraño, pero aunque no tenga estos cachorros entre mis manos siento que forman una gran parte de mi, y por nada del mundo me apartaría de ellos… —Miró el rostro del panda y en un abrazo le obligó a recostarse a un lado de ella, enterró su cara en el pecho de él respirando con profundidad.

El guerrero dragón inmutó ante la confesión de la felina, la rodeó con sus brazos y besó su frente con ternura, pudo sentir que ella sonrió un poco. —Tigresa, serás una gran madre, me lo acabas de demostrar con esas palabras, yo tampoco dejaré que algún maldito le ponga las manos encima a mis cachorros, te lo juro, mañana por fin seremos una familia, la más bárbara en la historia de toda china y pienso en seguir siéndola hasta el final de los tiempos. — Se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa burlona. —Además, nadie tratará de meterse con la maestra más bárbara y furiosa de los cinco y de toda o China ¿o sí?... el que lo haga debe querer una muerte lenta y dolorosa. —Ella sonrió y asintió en respuesta, le dio un beso en la mejilla y ambos se quedaron viendo al techo.

—Po ¿no perderemos nuestros títulos por esto?. —

—No… Shifu me contó que estuvo discutiendo ese asunto con el consejo de maestros, pero al ver que ambos somos maestros de Kung fu, y los mejores según ellos… no habrá necesidad de dejar nuestro título. —

—Oh vaya… eso es inesperado. —Admitió con otro suspiro para relajarse.

—See… duerme un poco Tigresa, quizá más tarde vayamos a visitar a mi padre, si tu quieres…

—Por mi está bien, guerrero dragón. —Respondió cerrando sus ojos, pronto se quedó dormida, Po la observó por un momento, sonrió con ternura y le dio un beso en la frente para después salir de la habitación.

La tarde pasó tranquila, el guerrero dragón se les unió a los furiosos y a Shifu en el entrenamiento, después de todo ese tiempo sin hacer Kung fu no había perdido el toque, al final de la tarde ya había vencido a los cuatro en combates uno a uno, Shifu enseñó algunas técnicas nuevas a los furiosos y después de tanto trabajo decidieron que ya era hora de cenar, la felina no despertó en toda la tarde por lo que la visita al señor Ping quedó anulada, por suerte para Po, ya que su padre podía ser muy molesto y estaba seguro que sería lo mismo si hubiesen ido. Platicando un poco con los furiosos llegaron hasta la cocina, Shifu prefirió meditar en el árbol sagrado, por lo que quedaron libres hasta el final del día.

—No te has deteriorado como pensé amigo, nos venciste a todos. —Mantis comentó, tomó su lugar habitual y bebió un poco de agua.

—Jejeje es verdad, chicos yo tomaré un baño, volveré en un rato más. —Dijo Víbora, deslizándose hasta la salida de la cocina. Así quedaron los cuatro hombres solos en la cocina y ya que lo estaban, a todos les cruzó la misma idea por la cabeza, sonrieron de una manera que podría considerarse pervertida por el gesto. Po echó un vistazo al corredor y al ver que no había nadie que se aproximara les confirmó a todos con un pulgar arriba, así se sentaron los cuatro a la mesa bebiendo té con galletas que Mono ofreció muy a duras penas.

—Por fin… teníamos mucho tiempo sin un momento de machos. —Mono suspiró recargando todo el peso en el respaldo de la silla y subiendo los pies a la mesa.

—Claro, ya saben las reglas, confiesan o serán perseguidos y golpeados por el resto de nosotros hasta que lloren. —Explicó el insecto con una sonrisa malévola, el resto asintió con un gesto de ego.

—Muy bien… ¿quién quiere empezar?. —Preguntó Mono, al ver que nadie alzó o dijo "Yo" suspiró y él tomo la palabra. —Muy bien… debo confesar que estoy saliendo con una chica. —Al instante fue invadido y acosado por preguntas como "Cuando, cómo, por qué, en dónde, hubo sexo". Cosa que lo puso muy nervioso y sonrojado. —Ey esperen… una pregunta a la vez, bajen la voz o alguien nos escuchará.

—Muy bien… ¿cómo sucedió?. —Preguntó Grulla, arqueando una ceja.

—Fue hace unas semanas… yo estaba buscando un jarrón con galletas porque ¡alguien! Volvió a comérselas sin mi permiso. —Miró al panda, pero este sonrió de manera burlona.

—Oh, por cierto, Tigresa dijo que tenían mucha azúcar, pero aún así le gustaron. —Espetó con una pequeña risa.

—Espera ¿qué?... mejor olvídalo, como decía, estaba buscando galletas y de pronto encontré una nueva tienda, decía que era inauguración y a juzgar por la apariencia del lugar supuse que vendían comida, y así fue. Adentro había todo tipo de dulces, muchos que jamás pensé que existieran… encontré las galletas y busqué al dueño para pagarlas. —Hizo una pausa sintiendo un poco de calor, bebió más té helado y se echó aire con la palma de su mano, Po y Mantis rieron negando con la cabeza. —Y ahí la vi… una hermosa chica, ella es una guepardo, sus ojos son hermosos ¿saben?... de un color dorado, su pelaje es amarillo y justo como Tigresa también es blanco en las mismas partes, con círculos negros en sus brazos y en su cola. —Para cuando terminó de explicar estaba enbobado con la imagen de la felina.

—Bien.. ¿cuál es su nombre?. —Preguntó Mantis.

—Es Sheela. —

—¿Cómo es que la invitaste a salir?. —Pregunto Grulla.

—Bueno, después de que supe que ella era la dueña me puse a platicar un poco, me contó que venía de tierras muy lejanas a China, en busca de oportunidades y el valle de la paz le pareció el lugar perfecto para poner su tienda. Pasaron los días y yo la visitaba después de nuestro entrenamiento con el maestro Shifu, ella me preguntó que si por qué no la invitaba a salir. —Suspiró románticamente con la mirada perdida en el techo.

—Wow… una chica te pidió que la invitaras a salir, eso dice lo mucho que no sabes sobre cómo tratar a una dama. —Dijo Mantis, con orgullo y una mirada prepotente.

—¿Cuándo conoceremos a esta.. Sheela?. —Preguntó Grulla.

—Mañana. La invité a la boda de Po. —Respondió en tono suave.

—Como sea… gracias por tu confesión, maestro Mono, estamos muy agradecidos con su cooperación en este club secreto. —Comentó Po, haciendo su saludo secreto, consistía en poner el puño/tenaza/ala derecha al frente y el confesor debía golpearlos desde arriba con la palma de la mano, en este caso Mono debía hacerlo. Con una mirada maliciosa los golpeó con toda su fuerza haciendo que Po y Grulla gimieran con la boca serrada y Mantis terminara estrellado en la mesa de cara. —¡Jajaja!, nunca me canso de ver esto. —Agregó recargándose de nuevo en el respaldo de la silla.

—¡Rayos! Arde como el demonio… Grulla, es tu turno. —Afirmó el panda, bebiendo un poco más de té.

—Okey… confieso que… le diré a Víbora mis sentimientos. —De nuevo saltaron las mismas preguntas, pero él sólo se limitó a responder confidencialmente. —Lo único que diré al respecto es que mañana en la fiesta la invitaré a bailar y le confesaré lo que siento por ello. —Todos lo miraron con una ceja arqueada.

—Oh si claro, el viejo camino del baile, muy bonito y todo pero… ¿cómo rayos piensas bailar con una chica que no tiene manos?. —Exclamó Mantis con un gesto de obviedad, cosa que le cayó al ave de sorpresa (N/: Es irónico que a un ave le caiga algo de sorpresa, si saben a lo que me refiero xd/).

—Maldición… tienes razón, debo de pensar en otra manera de acercarme. —Murmuró en voz baja.

—Okey… Mantis, tú eres el siguiente. —Ordenó Po, sirviendo más té helado en los vasos de los furiosos.

—Bueno, yo debo confesar… que por el momento no tengo a ninguna chica, pero tengo algo mejor que contarles jejeje. —Puso un gesto malicioso que no fue de mucho agrado para los tres chicos, cuando Mantis se ponía así quería decir dos cosas… primero una golpiza enorme por parte de Víbora y Tigresa, segunda, el maestro Shifu les pondría un castigo en el cual desearían haber muerto por un cañonazo del pavorreal loco. —Descubrí un pequeño secreto del maestro Shifu… —Antes de que dijera otra cosa los chicos alzaron sus manos/alas en señal de que no siguiera.

—Espera, no queremos saber, siempre que nos cuentas algo nos pasan cosas malas y yo quiero estar en una pieza para mi boda mañana. —Dijo Po con voz nerviosa, lo que menos quería era hacer enojar a Tigresa, ya sabía las consecuencias de ello.

—¿Me estás diciendo que le temes a tu futura esposa?. —Preguntó en tono retador.

—Hey… si yo estoy consciente de que Tigresa enojada es peor que Tai-Lung y no duermo con ella todos los días, imagina Po, el pobre se llevaría la peor parte del sufrimiento. —Grulla sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. —Y por si fuera poco, Víbora también es algo temperamental cuando se enoja, si se enteraran de nuestro club no me imagino lo que ellas y Shifu nos harían. —Agregó con voz temblorosa.

—Totalmente de acuerdo, no apoyaré tu plan esta vez Mantis. —Dijo Mono, con la piel de gallina.

—Bueno, les contaré de todos modos… Shifu tiene una foto de Mei-Ling… su novia , en ella escribió que extrañaba su compañía y también tenía un beso en la parte de los labios, lo noté por el labial rojo. —Miró cómo los chicos se tapaban las orejas pero fue en vano, escucharon todo, lo que le provocó una carcajada seca.

—¿Shifu tiene una foto de esa chica que lo engañó?. —Grulla preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

—Eso no importa chicos… ella ya no es mala. —Se apresuro a responder el panda.

—See como sea, yo sigo con la duda de ese beso con labial en la foto, dudo mucho que esa chica haya besado su propia foto, lo que deja a Shifu como… —Después de que Mantis dijera eso todos se miraron con extrañeza y asco por al menos 30 segundos.

—¿Shifu usa labial?. —Preguntó Mono llevándose la mano debajo de la barbilla.

—Bueno, eso es… inesperado y raro y… bárbaro. —Dijo Po sintiendo un escalofrío.

—¿Lo dices enserio?. —Preguntaron Mono y Mantis al unísono.

—Po, no sigas o vomitaré. —Grulla se tapó el rostro con el sombrero.

—Bueno, sigo yo… no sé que pueda confesarles, mi mayor secreto ya fue revelado hace tiempo. —Po se rascó la nuca sonrojado.

—Tú tienes excepción Po, al confesar pones en riesgo tu vida… ya sabes cómo te irá con Tigresa si se llegara a enterar de que dijiste algo de ella. —Dijo Grulla, dándole un golpe suave en la espalda.

—Aún así… yo quiero que nos cuentes cómo demonios has hecho para sobrevivir 7 meses con Tigresa, muchos ya se habrían suicidado o yo que sé, algo por el estilo. —

—Mantis, no seas rudo. Tigresa es algo temperamental… —Saltó Po a la defensiva.

—Y gruñona. —

—Y psicópata. —

—Y sobreprotectora, en ese van los celos. —

—¡Okey okey!... si es todo eso pero también es cariñosa, y pronto será una gran madre. —El guerrero dragón tuvo un tic en la oreja, escuchó pasos acercándose a la cocina. —Chicos, la reunión terminó por hoy, alguien viene. —Al instante se sentaron bien en sus lugares e hicieron de cuenta como si nada hubiera pasado.

A los pocos minutos entró Víbora con un par nuevo de flores en su cabeza, estas eran violetas, seguida de ella entró Tigresa, bostezando un poco dormida. Ambas se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, los chicos empezaron un tema nuevo, platicando de lo emocionados que estaban por el día de mañana mientras que Po preparaba la cena, lo cual no llevó mucho tiempo. Sirvió los platos y como siempre, le entregó doble ración a la felina.

—Para mi favorita. —Le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, enterneció al verla tan radiante como siempre.

—Gracias Po. —Dijo en voz suave, empezó a comer con tranquilidad al igual que todos lo hicieron en el momento.

Después de terminar cada quién dio el saludo de buenas noches y se retiró a su habitación, Tigresa se quedó esperando a que Po terminara de limpiar la cocina, lo que no le llevó mucho tiempo. El guerrero dragón quería ir a dormir, pero la maestra le pidió que fueran un momento al árbol sagrado, él se quiso negar pero reflexionó lo poco que había pasado junto a ella en el día y quizá un tiempo a solas no le vendría mal.

—¿Cómo te sientes?. —él preguntó, sentándose a un lado de ella, pero no hubo respuesta, la felina se encontraba admirando el paisaje además de estar perdida en su mente, reaccionó cuando sintió un peso en su hombro, giró su mirada para encontrarlo a él mirándola con ternura.

—Estoy bien… —Respondió, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera para después volver su atención al horizonte. —Necesitaba tomar aire fresco, es todo. —Admitió, recargándose en la panza del panda y cerrando los ojos.

—Ya veo. —Besó la nuca de la maestra y la rodeó con sus brazos brindándole calor. —¿Cómo va todo ahí dentro?.

—Todo está bien, las nauseas van y vienen, a veces se mueven demasiado y debo admitir que eso duele. —Contesto con una pequeña risa.

—La maestra más radical y furiosa… ¿siente dolor?. —Po rió juguetón, pero recibió un puñetazo suave en el hombro. —¡ouch!... tanto tiempo sin entrenar y aún siguen doliendo igual.

—Sólo cállate, panda. —Dijo Tigresa, con su expresión neutral pero a la vez juguetona. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a respirar la esencia a jazmín que rondaba en el ambiente.

El gran día había llegado, al amanecer ya eran muchos los invitados que se encontraban en la plaza principal tomando sus lugares y esperando a que terminaran de hacer los arreglos del altar y los demás preparativos para la ceremonia que comenzaría en menos de media hora. En el palacio se encontraban dos féminas histéricas dando gritos y quejas al que se les pusiera por enfrente, eran Víbora y Tigresa, el sacerdote que obraría la ceremonia no podría presentarse ya que se enfermó de una infección en el estomago y por orden de los doctores debería permanecer en casa durante todo el día.

—¡Es que no podían ser más estúpidos!... ¡qué tan difícil puede ser organizar una ceremonia de bodas! —Exclamó la serpiente frustrada al insecto y al mono que estaban con las manos/tenazas alzadas en defensa mientras hacían un hueco en la pared con su espalda por la enorme presión que estaban haciendo al tratar de retroceder.

—Pero… no es nuestra culpa que el sacerdote hubiera enfermado. —Explicó Mantis con un ojo entrecerrado por el miedo.

—Sí, el tiene razón… no es culpa nuestra. —Agregó Mono con voz chillona.

—Esta bien… vayan a buscar a un suplente de ese sacerdote rápido, yo veré qué puedo hacer para calmar a Tigresa. —Los chicos obedecieron y solo quedo una nube de polvo de ellos en el pasillo que les seguía. La serpiente suspiró con negando hacia los lados deslizándose hasta la habitación de la felina.

Por otro lado se encontraban Grulla, Shifu y Po en el salón de los guerreros, ambos se coordinaban para lo del altar y los votos y la caminada del padre y su hija y otros detalles extra de los anillos… un momento, el anillo que Grulla debería entregarle a Po… no estaba en el bolsillo del pantalón negro del ave.

—Eeem… oigan, quizás quieran escuchar esto. —El guerrero dragón y el maestro voltearon a ver a Grulla al escuchar su voz asustada y nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa Grulla?. —Preguntó el panda rojo.

—Verán que… creo que… —

—¿Si?... —Po arqueó una ceja.

—Bueno yo… creo que el anillo que debía de entregarte en la ceremonia no está. —Agachó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos esperando los fuertes gritos por parte de Shifu y Po que no tardaron mucho.

—¡Qué! —Gritaron al unísono. Po sintió que se desmallaría en el momento pero Shifu tomó un poco de agua del estanque y se lo lanzó a la cara para que recuperara el aliento. Grulla se rascó la nuca con pena mirando a otro lado.

—No me puedes decir eso Grulla, bueno en realidad a mi me da igual… pero es Tigresa con la que debes de preocuparte. —Dijo Po tomándose la cabeza entre las manos. Ya se le hacía mucha belleza el que no pasara algo malo en el día.

—Bueno, lo arreglaré… por suerte tengo un contacto que me puede ayudar en esta situación. —Grulla salió de la habitación tan rápido como pudo, dejando a Po frente a la mirada perturbada de Shifu. Antes de que dijera Po salió del lugar para terminar de alistarse para su boda, con los nervios a flor de piel, todo estaba empeorando muy rápido.

—Tú… —Señaló a Mono con su dedo. —Ve con el señor Ping y verifica que la comida y el pastel estén bien, yo iré con Tigresa para ver cómo va todo con ella. —Mono asintió y salió de su vista, el panda rojo suspiró y salió en dirección a su habitación donde debía estar una felina súper furiosa por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Para sorpresa de él al entrar a la habitación apreció que Tigresa ya estaba más calmada, pero de espaldas a él. Escuchó algunos mordiscos y otros ruidos provenientes de ella, con curiosidad se caminó hasta quedar frente a la felina y lo que vio le hizo gritar por la sorpresa. La felina soltó un plato de dumplings que momentos antes devoraba ferozmente y engrandeció sus ojos exaltada.

—¡Tigresa! ¡¿Qué haces?!. —Preguntó

—Discúlpame por esto padre, pero… tenía hambre. —Explicó Tigresa, limpiándose los labios con un pañuelo suave. Shifu la miró con una ceja arqueada, después de unos momentos negó con la cabeza y suspiró acercándose a ella.

—No importa ya… el problema del obrador de la ceremonia está resuelto, por suerte… y claro, eso no quita que el tiempo se nos viene encima, veo que víbora aún no termina de alistarte para la boda. —Tigresa asintió. Víbora estaba acomodando algunos detalles del vestido para hacerlo más cómodo para la enorme barriga de la maestra.

Pasaron 30 minutos y ya se encontraban presentes todos los invitados, incluso Peng, las damas de la sombra junto a Song, el maestro Buey y cocodrilo y Fung y su banda. Shifu estaba intercambiando unas últimas palabras con Grulla para después ponerse el traje formal para la ceremonia, Grulla y Po ya estaban en el altar preparados con smoking de seda, el grupo musical del valle tocaba su melodía suave y al compás del viento, Mono no aparecía y tampoco Mantis, con el suplente del obrador de la ceremonia, lo que empezó a preocupar tanto al ave como al panda.

—¡Dónde rayos se metió ese idiota!. —Grulla gritó en voz baja buscándolo con la mirada en los alrededores de la plaza.

—Amigo, si Mantis no aparece con el obrador Tigresa se hará viuda por su propia mano. —El panda le susurró al ave ahora tragando grueso.

Como rayo de esperanza apareció el insecto vestido en su smoking similar al de grulla y Po, a su lado venía el remplazo, una cabra, pero este no se veía muy bien, el ave y el panda notaron que tenía un aspecto descuidado, perdía el equilibrio a cada dos pasos y tenía un gesto que daba pena y además tenía un aroma a sake impregnado que podía respirarse a kilómetros. Ya estando frente a frente Mantis empezó a excusarse antes de ser cuestionado.

—Hola chicos, que suerte que encontré a este viejo amigo. —Señaló a la cabra con su tenaza. —Antes de que me digan algo, les confieso que este es el miembro más frecuente de la taberna que está en el lado norte del valle de la paz, está un poco… —Volteó a mirarlo pero ya no estaba a su lado, se encontraba cerca del stand de la comida bebiendo té y comiendo galletas por montones para después vomitarlos cerca de un invitado. —…mareado, pero no importa, lo hará bien.

—¿Trajiste a un alcohólico para realizar la ceremonia?. —Preguntó Grulla incrédulo, con una mezcla de furia y miedo.

—¡Mantis estás muerto maldito insec!... —El guerrero dragón estaba a punto de estrangularlo cuando la música de que ya se acercaba la novia los dejó hechos piedra, se recuperaron del Shock rápidamente y se colocaron en sus lugares. —Grulla… ¿encontraste el anillo? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí… lo tengo listo Po. —Contestó el ave con el mismo tono de voz. Lo que el guerrero dragón soltara un suspiro de alivio. Mantis colocó rápido al "obrador" alcohólico de la ceremonia frente al altar mientras este parecía quedarse dormido. Víbora apareció al lado de donde debería estar Tigresa, con un ramo blanco de flores en su cola, también apareció Mono por detrás de Grulla.

—¿Dónde te habías metido?. —Preguntó.

—Estaba charlando un poco con Sheela y ella también quiso participar en la ceremonia. —Señaló a la guepardo que estaba a un lado de Víbora portando un vestido negro. Mantis por último se coloco detrás de Mono saludándolo.

—Uff… qué desastre, ya quiero que acabe todo. —Comento el insecto empezando a sudar con el traje que le resultaba incomodo.

Todos callaron al ver a Shifu vestido con una túnica negra de bordados verdes, fajado con un cinturón blanco con orillas de oro. A su lado caminaba Tigresa en un vestido largo color blanco con bordados y diseños chinos y con un velo blanco que cubría muy bien su cara.

Al llegar al altar Shifu dejó a su hija adoptiva a un lado del guerrero dragón, este le sonrió y tomó de su mano, ella le respondió con el mismo gesto, ambos voltearon al frente para ver a la cabra que sujetaba con su derecha el libro y con su izquierda una copa de sake que nadie supo de dónde la sacó, la felina tuvo cierta desconfianza en el sujeto, pero no presto mucha atención a su persona, se dijo a si misma que este día lo pasaría tranquila, sin problemas.

—Holauw seniorit's… komo están linduras… —Preguntó el obrador entre hipos. —Yo muy bien si preguntas… juesjuas… soltero y mucho con direno. —Levantó la copa sonriendo de manera estúpida mientras los invitados se murmuraban cosas y lo miraban con rareza. Po se puso más nervioso, Tigresa empezó a fruncir el ceño y a enseñar levemente los colmillos, Grulla se pegó en la cara con su ala y Mono tenía un gesto de disgusto, Víbora por otra parte ya estaba diciéndole a Mantis con la mirada que esto lo pagaría caro más tarde.

—Ho..hola amigo jeje... em… ¿podrías continuar con la ceremonia?. —Preguntó Po muy nervioso, deseando con toda su alma que fuera un sí. La cabra volteó a mirarlo haciendo contacto de ojos, sonrió y asintió con flaqueza recargando sus codos en el mueble.

—Bien… estamos aquí reunidos para... —Tosió salpicándole saliva en la cara al guerrero dragón, cosa que molesto aún más a la felina que luchaba por no gruñir. —mis más sinceros perdones caballero, ahorita lo limpio. —Se acercó a él con un pañuelo pero al momento de querer limpiarlo sintió que algo subía por su garganta por reflejo abrió la boca descargando una gran cantidad de vómito en el traje del panda, cosa que hizo que todos respingaran de la impresión. —Lo siento dulce dama, pero la comida que dan aquí es malísima.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!. —Todos voltearon a mirar a los lugares de los invitados para ver al señor Ping tratando de zafarse del agarre de Peng para golpear al obrador. —¡Suéltame le voy a enseñar a ese canalla de lengua salada!. —Exclamó furioso, pero Peng sonrió con vergüenza y lo sentó de nuevo en su lugar sin soltarlo.

Po suspiró avergonzado negando con la cabeza, volteó a ver a la felina para darse cuenta que esta ,le dedicaba una mirada asesina al obrador, sacando las garras, él tomó una de sus manos y la acarició suavemente, ganándose la atención de ella, con la mirada le indicó que lo mejor era calmarse para que la ceremonia terminara lo más pronto posible, cosa que ella supo entender.

—Okey… estamos aquí reunidos para… ¿para qué estamos aquí?. —Esta pregunta hizo que todos se cayeran de sus lugares. —Oh si... hoy uniremos en matrimonio a esta linda pareja de jóvenes amorosos para siempre. —Tomó un poco más de sake. —muy bien pequeñas criaturas… quiero verlos mejor. —Se quedó mirando por un momento al panda y la felina. —Oye amigo. —Miró a Po. —Yo también creo en el amor ciego y todo eso pero… ¿no crees que deberías de poner a dieta a tu futura esposa? Quiero decir… creo que no le quedan bien esos kilos de más. —Soltó una pequeña risita volviendo de nuevo a pararse detrás del mueble. Mantis estaba carcajeándose con la boca cerrada pero fue silenciado por un golpe de Mono en la cabeza.

Tigresa estaba por saltar y encajarle esas garras filosas en la cara al obrador pero Po la sostuvo de los hombros forcejeando por que se quedara quieta mientras le decía con dulzura en el oído que se calmara, cosa que enfurecía más a la maestra que trataba de alcanzar el rostro de la cabra ebria.

—Uhuhuy… esta niña es muy apresurada, ya quiere saltarse a la parte íntima de la luna de miel. —Sorbió el último trago de sake. —Les pediré que tengan más respeto y se guarden el sexo para cuando estén solos. —Observó que la felina trataba de alcanzarlo y estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro.

—¡Me las pagará!. —Exclamó furiosa la tigresa. El guerrero dragón estaba muy avergonzado y molesto, pero más que nada preocupado por su pareja. Se acercó a su oído y le dedicó unas palabras que hicieron que su gesto fruncido se suavizara lentamente y poco a poco dejara de forcejear.

Los invitados estaban ruborizados, tantas ocurrencias por parte del obrador borracho los habían puesto muy incómodos, las damas de las sombras tenían un gesto incrédulo al igual que Song que miraba entre nerviosa y apenada toda la escena. Peng al lado de su novia estaba sudando por montones, aún sujetando al ganso de los hombros.

—Ya suficiente alboroto, muchedumbre… —La cabra puso un gesto serio y tropezándose se puso enfrente de ambos y los miró. —Guerrero dragón ¿aceptas a esta bella hembra como tu esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, estar con ella, cuidarla y consolarla en sus tiempos de necesidad, respetarla y sobre todo amarla hasta que la muerte los separe?. —El panda giró sus ojos hacia la felina y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Acepto. —Respondió con firmeza. Grulla se acercó por detrás y le entregó el anillo, él tomó la mano de la felina y lo metió en su dedo.

—Bien…Maestra Tigresa, aceptas a este panda grande, gordo, feo y torpe como tu blablablá y más blablablá… ¿aceptas?. —Preguntó mirándola a ella.

—¡Oye!. —Le reprimió Po a la cabra con un rostro de molestia. Mono y Mantis empezaron a reírse a carcajadas con la boca cerrada hasta el grado de llorar, Grulla les pegó en la cabeza mirándolos con desaprobación.

—Si el maestro Shifu los ve… —No terminó al ver que el panda rojo se alejó de la ceremonia mientras se tomaba el estómago entre las manos. —¿A dónde va Shifu?. —Preguntó señalándolo ligeramente con una pluma. Mono y Mantis se encogieron de hombros.

####

—¡Uhajajaja! ¡Uajajajajaja! ¡esa fue muy buena jajajaja!. —Decía entre carcajadas el maestro, ya calmándose un poco y volviéndose a reintegrar a la ceremonia.

####

—Sí acepto. —Escuchó venir de la voz de su hija. Observó que Víbora le entregó el anillo y ella lo colocó en el dedo de Po.

—Entonces los declaro marido y mujer… panda ¿puedo besar a tu novia?. —Preguntó con inocencia.

—¡No! Desaparece de aquí. —Exclamó con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido. La cabra asintió con molestia, se acercó al stand de comida y tomó una botella de sake.

—Me llevaré esto conmigo. —Y dicho esto desapareció de entre los invitados.

Tigresa negó con la cabeza volviéndose de nuevo a Po, se acercó rodeándolo con sus brazos al tiempo que él colocaba los suyos en su cintura y ambos se dieron un tierno beso lleno de amor. Los invitados se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudirles lanzándoles rosas y flores mientras ellos caminaban tomados de la mano hasta salir de la ceremonia, rumbo a la fiesta que habría en el palacio en honor a su matrimonio. Los invitados les siguieron dejando a Shifu y los furiosos detrás.

—Entonces… no salió tan mal ¿cierto?. —Mantis esperaba un golpe o algún grito pero no paso nada, sólo se encontró con rostros felices y con ojos llenos de lágrimas en el caso de Shifu.

—Para nada amigo… esta fue una boda muy especial que estoy seguro… nadie olvidará. —Respondió Grulla.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —Dijo Mono, acercándose con la guepardo tomados de la mano.

—Oye… ¿Con que ella es la chica de la que nos hablaste?. —Preguntó incrédulo por la enorme belleza que poseía esta fémina.

—Sí , Víbora, ella es mi novia, les presento a Sheela, Sheela te presento a Mono, Mantis, Víbora y Shifu, creo que ya conociste a Po y Tigresa. —La guepardo sonrió ganándose un brillo especial en sus ajos del color del sol.

—Es un placer conocerlos, 5 furiosos, maestro Shifu. —Los saludó haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

—El placer es nuestro, Sheela. —Shifu respondió, seguido del resto de ellos.

—Bueno… ¿qué tal si vamos a la fiesta? Me muero de hambre y apuesto a que el señor Ping se lució con la comida. —Dijo Mantis.

—Ah claro, lo que me recuerda que… deben llevar ese stand de comida al palacio junto con el pastel, háganlo con cuidado, los veré allá. —Antes de que pudieran protestar, Shifu desapareció de sus vistas.

—Sheela ¿quieres venir conmigo para ir por unas nuevas flores de adorno? Necesito un par nuevo para la fiesta, estoy segura que te gustaran. —

—Por su puesto, Víbora, vamos… —La guepardo se acercó a Mono y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—Oye Víbora, espera… me preguntaba si en la fiesta tu…—Grulla enfocó su mirada en el suelo, ruborizado.

—Estaré encantada de pasar un tiempo contigo Grulla, te veré más tarde. —Se apresuró a responder la serpiente. Sin darle tiempo de replicar, ambas féminas desaparecieron dejando a los 3 chicos, y el stand de comida.

—Dijo que sí… genial. —murmuró el ave con una sonrisa boba.

—Si perfecto, ahora ayúdanos a llevar esto de vuelta al palacio… me preguntó a qué idiota se le ocurrió traer toda esta comida acá abajo, de todas formas teníamos que devolver al palacio. —Se quejó el insecto, cargando con cuidado el enorme pastel de 5 pisos. Grulla se hizo el que no escuchó y se le unió a Mono cargando el stand.

La fiesta comenzó con el atardecer del día, todos parecían divertirse mucho, y curiosamente comenzaron a reírse más cuando el mesero empezó a servirles alcohol a los invitados, las damas de la sombra realizaban sus asombrosos bailes acrobáticos en honor al matrimonio de guerreros, Shifu platicaba con los maestros de Gongmen, ya teniendo cierto nivel de alcohol en la sangre empezaba a idiotizarse como cuando Po le dio esa pócima para relajar los músculos. Cada quién bailaba con su pareja al compás de la música, excepto por Mantis que no compartía su amor con nadie que no fuera la comida.

—Que el destino les traiga mucha felicidad, guerrero dragón, maestra Tigresa… les deseo la mejor de las suertes. —Dijo la sabia tortuga, mirando todo el espectáculo desde el árbol sagrado.

—Oye nena… — Se escuchó otra voz masculina.

—¿Eeh?. —Oogway movió su mirada a los escalones que conectaban el árbol con el palacio, para encontrarse con una cabra vestido de sacerdote sujetando dos botellas de sake.

—No se lo eh dicho a nadie pero… las chicas lindas que brillan de color verde como tú me vuelven loco. —Le dijo con voz seductora entre hipos, con una mirada sexy.

—Ay por todos los cielos… —Oogway se pegó en la frente negando con la cabeza, para después desaparecer como rayo.

—Al menos te dije que eras linda… —Exclamo la cabra ebria al aire.

* * *

**Alisson: Ella no tiene mucho qué decir, estar castigada por dos días deja corto de palabras a cualquiera xd. Bueno les manda saludos y besos y esas cosas... adiós.**


End file.
